


Monster

by NorCalNEH



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCalNEH/pseuds/NorCalNEH
Summary: 'Tsuna paused looking into Reborn's eyes showing how serious he is."There is a reason why I am afraid, why I tried to kill my self, i am not only a danger to the people who come after me i am a danger to every one so please shoot me."' R27





	Monster

I do not own KHR.

"Reborn you know not everything can be controlled not everything can be explained and not everything can go away and sometimes there is a reason for fear."

Tsuna paused looking into Reborn's eyes showing how serious he is.

"There is a reason why I am afraid, why I tried to kill my self, i am not only a danger to the people who come after me i am a danger to every one so please shoot me."

Reborn looked at the brunette feeling lost not knowing what to do

"Tsuna i am the worlds greatest hit man, i can handle anything" Reborn smirked but Tsuna just shook his head

"You're wrong, you cant handle me i am a monster who will not only kill my enemies but also my allies and that is why i need you to shoot me. Please dont take a chance. Reborn i am tired so very tired from everything, from being scared, that at any moment the monster in me will break free."Tsuna sobs out as he shudders.

"That i will wake up only to be bathed in blood but be unharmed and i will look around in an unfamiliar place and see all of my loved ones dead. All murdered by me. To see you the person who i love most dead and i am the one who did it"

Tsuna stopped seeing that reborn would not agree he tiredly closed his eyes then slowly opened them. Seeing the denial , the refusal, the determination he gave up and a part of him was happy he did not want to die did not want to leave the person he loves. But the other part cries knowing what will happen that he will lose control and kill the people he loves once again. "Ok i will stop asking but please make a promise to me ok? Please." He begged looking into Reborns eyes.

"If my monster side takes over kill me, kill me before i kill someone else because i dont want to wake up again to having had murdered an innocent or worse you. I would at least like to know the person who set me free was you, you who loved me even though i was a monster" Reborn closed his eyes

"How could i!? You say setting you free you are asking me to kill you, murder the one i love and you say setting you free. No i will not kill you, no matter what i would rather die myself" Reborn opened his eyes and turned around to leave but was stopped by a hand grabbing his sleeve.

"Please" tsuna whispered.

"It will be setting me free. I will no longer have to worry about going to sleep and dreaming of everything i have done. I would not longer have to worry about the future fearing that tomorrow I'll look over and see you, Dead. Please, when i turn kill me because either way you will lose me this time because i know as you know i barely came to with my sanity attached last time."He said anguish coating his words knowing what he was asking was hurting the other and he hated that.

"I know for a fact i wont, this time even with you i wont come back. Don't put us through that pain because when i come to next time i will no longer care. Every time i change my sanity becomes smaller and smaller. When i met you, you gave me a part of myself that i had not had since i was caught by the Estraino. Since i was 10, when i met you months ago i knew it would come to this. I knew it would be with me either dieing or forever being insane and having lost you."

Tsuna sat up from where he was leaning against reborn. Looking at the others eyes crying hating his fate but knew this was how it had to be.

"Please reborn, i love you with all my heart and i am asking you to kill me. Not now, it does not have to be now but when i turn kill me and i am sorry so so so sorry for putting you through this. I would wish to never have met you so you wouldn't have to go through this pain but i am selfish. Even though i have had friends Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Lambo, Kyoya, and the others but even though they know about me they dont truly understand."Tsuna said sadly knowing everything he said was true everyone called him nice, selfless but they were wrong he was selfish.

"I love you so much and i wish we could be together forever but this time it was not meant to be maybe next time when i meet you we will have better luck but knowing me it will not be any less insane."

Tsuna smiled knowing that even though he does not want to reborn will stop him when he turns "Ok tsuna ok you win you win" Reborn said in a broken whisper. Tsuna smiles a sad smile and turns reborn around and gently kisses him tasting coffee and reborns natural taste along with the salty taste of tears, both from him and reborn.

"Why tsuna, why after when i finally find someone to love why do they have to be taken away why!"

Reborn demanded crying in anger and sorrow. Tired from all of the emotional distress they went to bed, laying down in each others arms just holding each other knowing that soon they would have no one left to hold. I hope you like it it is the first time i tried something thing sad. Please tell me what you think, if i made any mistakes and give me suggestions. I had written this story a while ago but was to lazy to edit it.


End file.
